vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism editintro=Report:Vandalism/intro Baker Street Wiki *http://bakerstreet.wikia.com I'm not sure if this is appropriate to post here, as this is a request for someone to keep an eye on my wiki whilst I'm away rather than a report of specific vandalism, so apologies if I'm in the wrong place. Basically, we've been getting a little vandalism recently at Baker Street Wiki. Nothing major, and I keep blocking, but as of Monday I'll be away for 11 days without internet access so I'd appreciate it a lot if someone could check Baker Street once or twice while I'm away. There are other admins there, but they're not as active as me. Thanks in advance and sorry if this isn't the sort of thing you guys do. --bloob (talk) 16:02, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Help Block Spammer. Hello, I'm QueenBeeJenna from the PLL wiki (http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) and there are some wiki contributors that keep posting profanity and bad language. At this page, http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/%27A%27_is_for_A-l-i-v-e#comm-153364 , you can see how he/she loves to create drama and insult others. I've reported this to the admins before but they are never around. Can you please look into the matter? We've had issues like this before and I believe they did an IP Range Block, but I'm not sure if this is the same person. Either way, that behavior is inappropriate as there are underage children accessing this site as well and I'm trying to keep the site as clean as possible for all to enjoy. This is the wiki contributor http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.250.112.98 Thank you for your time, QueenBeeJenna :Cleaned and blocked. 05:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The Office Wiki *Wiki: w:c:theoffice *Vandal: w:c:theoffice:Special:Contributions/Msmyser11 User has uploaded pornography of Justin Bieber. The actual material was removed from the pages but the files exist. There's no active admins or bureaucrats, so the wiki is currently awaiting approval for adoption. Elecbullet (talk) 15:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Deleted and blocked locally for a month Nifky^ 15:24, May 5, 2013 (UTC) 70.193.11.12 (FE Wiki) 70.193.11.12 just vandalized the Xane page by removing bunch of content in the Fire Emblem Wiki. 19:11, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Joshua, The Squirrel Sockpupptet to block-dodge for Zhao's Fanboy (among others), using account to post personal information, harassment, has threatened to reveal a cellphone number of another user, so it there any way to prevent future account creation? (probably not since he keeps changing his IP) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lady Lostris (talk • ) : Hi, we need some more info before we can really take action on this. Which wiki are they doing this on, and can you give some links to where they do it please? -- RansomTime 00:56, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::That would on the Avatar Wiki. That user is one of the many sockpuppet accounts of user Zhao's Fanboy, Nozus, Suzon, Nicki Minaj Fan, and Neal George Caffrey (he had more accounts, but there names were hard to remember as they had numbers). Anyway, as a VSTF member I take it that you can also see deleted page on wikis. If so, his latest harassment post can be seen here. The insults really are not the reason I am asking this as those can easily be ignored and don't matter to us, but the revealing of personal information is something that I would like to prevent. His Zhao's Fanboy account was blocked on the AW for similar reasons for a year, as he revealed the content of private messages and then proceeded to spam them out all over the wiki. ::Now it was a name, which was quite well kept from everyone, as I have known that user for nearly two years for example and never knew her name, but if he says he'll reveal a cellphone number next, that is definitely a bridge too far. We have undertaken several attempts to reason with him, both on the wiki as via other channels, but he just cannot be reasoned with and cannot be prevented by us from doing more of those things. He has a plethora of sockpuppet accounts with which he keeps coming back to the AW and post harassing messages. Those accounts are immediately dealt with and the revealing information is deleted, but as administrators, we can only block and clean up after the damage has already been done and depending on the time he "makes his move", the personal information could be on the wiki for quite a while given the different time zones of the administrators. So I don't know if the VSTF or someone else can do something about this, but it would definitely be appreciated if there is something that can be done about this. Thanks anyway for reading. 06:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: There's not really that much I can do, but I've blocked their IP globally, they've made a good chunk (about 700) edits on that IP, so that should slow them down. Unfortunately, it's hard to block someone like this before the fact -- RansomTime 11:02, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I figured, though I thought I'd ask anyway to make sure. Thanks anyway :-) 11:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Official Batclone Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://official-batclone.wikia.com/wiki/Official_Batclone_Wiki * Vandal: http://official-batclone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.138.95.107 He Vandalized my front Page, Topic page, and latest activity. Please bring him to justice! --GamerKing132 (talk) 11:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC)GamerKing132 : Hi, you can block users by pressing the block button on that contributions page. There's nothing extra we can do - as an admin, you have the same tools -- RansomTime 11:41, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Image Vandalism + Sacred Stones Vandal (Fe Wiki) Ikeboobs and Time-roulette uploaded and replacing a disturbing image of Ike's DLC artwork on Ike's page that doesn't belong in this wiki and Ascheylia uploaded of a non-Tharja image and keeps putting on the Tharja page. Those three images needed to be deleted. EDIT: 68.81.255.3 was vandalizing the Eirika and Seth page. 02:37, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :It appears the local admin has been around and has blocked/deleted the images. ~ty 02:57, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Problematic Users At the PLL WIKIhttp://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page there are some users who are very abrasive with the members and are constantly cursing, bashing, and instigating drama. The admins can't do anything as they've been inactive and I am under the process of cleaning the wiki up and ensuring it remains spam/vandalism/drama free. The foul language is unacceptable as young children access that site and frankly, it seems as if these trolls are not mature enough to be on the internet as they constantly say vulgar things to get reactions and attention. Here are the accounts: http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/GretchenWieners http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/166.147.123.44 http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/166.147.123.17 Please help me keep the wiki peaceful. I'm doing the best I can to keep everyone calm and respectful, but without admins around, it's really hard. Thank you for your time. -QueenBeeJenna :Hey, this is more of a social issue than common vandalism, so unfortunately, we cannot deal with it. The admins have been active recently though, refer to w:c:pretty-little-liars:Special:ListUsers/sysop.TK-999 (talk) 15:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC)